


Cupid Clint

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky and Clint spend the day being Cupid
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537
Kudos: 14
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Cupid Clint

Bucky was walking through the Avengers compound with his morning chocolate (thank you very much, after Valentine’s Day sales) when he saw something very strange. Well, not strange compared to fighting aliens, but it was Clint, wearing boxers with purple heart targets, a quiver strapped over his chest, and carrying a small bow. Small for Clint, at least.

“Why on earth are you wearing just your boxers with a little bow and a quiver of arrows, Clint?” Bucky asked the archer hiding behind a plant.

“Shhhh!” Clint hissed. “I’m Cupid, obviously! It’s the month of romance, so I figured I’d dress up as Cupid and help people fall in love. Wanda spelled the arrows for me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and popped another chocolate in his mouth. “It’s well past Valentine’s Day, Clint. So I ask again, why?”

The archer shrugged. “It’s still February. Besides, you’ve been around Steve long enough to know what he’s like in the romance department.”

A laugh escaped Bucky. “His romance department is practically nonexistent! Steve is crushing on Natasha right now, too, so he’ll need all the help he can get.”

“Exactly.”

Suddenly Clint jumped to the floor and rolled towards Bucky. He stepped back to keep from getting hit. Maybe Bucky should’ve been used to Clint’s antics, but sometimes they came so far out of left field that surprise was a common emotion. Clint popped up, bow at the ready and aimed at Steve’s back. The arrow took off and shot Steve.

The blonde super soldier immediately turned to Natasha.

“May I take you out to dinner tonight, Nat?”

“Yes,” she smirked as she responded. “I was wondering when you’d finally ask me out, cutie pie.”

They walked off, planning their date. Bucky stared at Clint in awe. Who knew something so crazy would actually work? Apparently Clint.

“Need a helper?” Bucky asked.

Clint grinned. “Sure, why not. You know better about sneaking around than anyone else besides Nat. Plus you have the best Valentine’s chocolate!”

And so they spent the day sneaking around the compound, shooting people who needed romantic help and eating chocolate. Best day ever, in Bucky’s ever so humble opinion.


End file.
